dungeonsiegefandomcom-20200223-history
Dungeon Siege III
General info Dungeon Siege III is the sequel to Dungeon Siege and Dungeon Siege II, developed by Obsidian Entertainment in cooperation with Gas Powered Games and published by Square Enix. It was announced on June 7, 2010. The creative lead on the game is George Ziets. Its release dates are: *Release Date: May 31, 2011 *(Updated) Release Date: June 21, 2011 *Release Region: North America *Release Date: May 27, 2011 *(Updated) Release Date: June 17, 2011 *Release Region: Europe *Release Date: May 26, 2011 *Release Region: Australia (Cited from Gamespot.com) (updated from Gametrailers) In-game content *Quests - list of all quests in game *Rare Items - list of all Rare Items in game *Achievements - A list of all the achievements in Dungeon Siege III which add to a total of one thousand Xbox Gamerscore. Backstory: The game follows the aftermath of the near complete destruction of the tenth legion. This came about when a charismatic woman known as Jeyne Kassynder seemingly appeared from nowhere and incited the people of Ehb to fight the legion in the name of Azunai, as she claims the grand master of the legion, Hugh Montabarron murdered the king. She succeeds in doing so, most effectively in the Eastern Berg cities, mainly Bisselberg. These are the most religious parts of Ehb. Jeyne Kassynder formed an army from the people here, creating her Azunite Army. She cast out the legion in Stonebridge, the site of the Legion's Grand Chapterhouse. The legionnaires refused to fight the mob, and let the crowds run them down and drag them into alleyways to be killed. It was an act designed to highlight the atrocity of the massacre, but the crowds killed the people of the legion and overrun the Chapterhouse, looting the legion artifacts. Soon, Jeyne Kassynder had broken the Tenth Legion and had dominance over Ehb. Despite fighting in the name of the dead king, the royalists opposed Jeyne, as they saw she was gaining power for herself, and not restoring power to the monarchy. This instigated a war between the royalists in the west and the Azunites in the east. However, it was clear that the Azunites had the upper hand. The northern towns and villages, such as Raven's Rill were the most supportive of the legion and refused to be baited by Jeyne. However, at this point, Jeyne had mommentum and power, and crushed the legion in their last stand near the Rukkenvahl Chapterhouse, in a forest known as the Mornweald, an ancient and magical woods. Jeyne used her magical powers and that of the forest for a crushing blow which would strike the last legionaries, including Hugh Montbarron, dead at the foot of the most ancient tree in the forest. This corrupted the forest, changing the Mornweald into the Mournweald. Jeyne Kassynder then employed any means to hunt down any surviving legionaries, which she did not fully succeed in. Multiple Legion members or descendants survived, including Odo, Marten Guiscard, Lucus Montbarron, Archambaud du Payen, Anjali, Katrina, Reinhart Manx, Armand and others. ru:Dungeon Siege III Category:Games Category:Dungeon Siege Category:Staff Category:Start locations Category:Dungeon Siege III Downloadable Content